


The Purge Tournament

by snoopyjyayy



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopyjyayy/pseuds/snoopyjyayy





	The Purge Tournament

Alice heard the snap of her glove hitting the bag despite the noise from the rest of the gym. Today was a particularly busy day as everyone was trying to get in as much training as they could before The Purge started. Alice looked over and saw a group of men training hard in the cage. The group was training so that they could fend off anyone who tried to attack them and the gym. Some of the people inside were training to defend themselves during the night while some wanted to build up strength for revenge, sex, or just good old fashion blood. The Purge was instituted years ago to deal with a growing population and an even faster growing prison issue. For 12 hours anything is legal short of explosives however public safety services were shut down. Alice was part of a smaller group that decided to put their own spin on The Purge. Alice took a swig of water from her bottle and looked around one last time. She had no idea who might be back in the gym once everything was over.

Mike was looked around the warehouse as everyone was rushing around to finish up their projects. Once a year the warehouse, along with the others in the industrial park, was converted into a gladiator’s arena where participants would battle it out for a grand prize. This year just like the ones in the past would have plenty of spectators which required security to remain vigilant. While the laws of the land were suspended during The Purge, inside these buildings the only violence that was allowed, were the fights. Spectators were warned that any deviation from the rules would result in death since it was legal during the times the fights would occur. With the various battlegrounds still be built, Mike decided to check the various security checkpoints to ensure that his people would be able to keep a close watch on everything going on. Mike ran the overall operations leading up to the big night but he didn’t know who really ran the entire operation. Every year he got the envelope in the mail that started the ball rolling and he started spending the hundreds of thousands of dollars that it took to put all of this together. The one thing he never had to do was advertise. Everyone knew where to go and what would happen but if the police heard of any actual planning then the operation was exposed to conspiracy charges. Mike understood why the true operator kept himself or herself a secret but as long as his check cleared he was willing to take a chance. Besides it is the American Dream to make money and this operation made a whole lot of it.

Lila was finishing up her preparations for this year’s GladArena. Lila was in charge of the technology portion of the operation. She was busy trying to setup all the cameras, microphones, lights etc… for recording the fights. She had already briefed her crew who would be wandering the crowds ready to capture anything that happened. There were several different types of arenas setup all over the complex and it made her job difficult to setup the different gear she needed to record this year. She had a crew still installing cameras in the water tank, the roman arena, and the knife pit. Least the rest were ready to go and so she focused on preparing the web servers for the high load she was expecting. They were expecting at least a million viewers worldwide. Last year the servers were overwhelmed and it took her an hour to restore the feed which she did not want to repeat again. Lila sat in her chair wondering if it would be smarter to just join the tournament and try to win the prize herself. Sure she was paid well but the thought of being able to go home with 25 million dollars was a very nice thought.

Bruce was looking forward to this year’s GladArena as a friend had told him last year about the event and he had gone. Every year The Purge was created not only as a way to reduce the population but as a method to allow people to relieve their urges. Not everyone had a desire to hurt others which is why most people just tried to protect themselves during The Purge. Some people like Bruce were fans of martial arts but not every fight ended with a finish. The GladArena was one of many that popped up in response to this demand for real fights that always ended with a finish. In some cases that finish was the death of one of the competitors but plenty showed up for a chance to win the 25 million dollars that was the top prize. Bruce was planning on attending the women GladArena since the group ran a GladArena for men and women due to size and weight differences. Last year he enjoyed the men’s show but thought he would check out the women this year. He looked into it and saw that it was pretty much the same and the women who were competing would also wear a martial arts gi. Other than that the rules were the same. Only competitors were allowed to fight and anyone who interfered or started any violence would be promptly be removed by security. The fighters were allowed to fight anywhere they chose with anyone they wanted but only two per fight. They had all kinds of arenas setup but Bruce was a fan of the MMA cage matches and would set himself up there. Bruce gathered all of his stuff and started to head to the complex. 

Alice walked out of her home and headed down to her car. She had gotten her hands wrapped by her friend and needed to get to the Arena so she could get ready. She had her gi in her bag along with some water and the copy of the will she would turn over to the staff. Alice was a 23 year old redhead that had no real family other than her sister. She hadn’t found herself a boyfriend which was good in case her fights didn’t go well. She left everything to her sister in case something did happen but she wanted to leave as quickly as she could because some decided to start The Purge early. She took one last look at her apartment and left for the Arena.

Mike had everyone in position and they were ready to open the doors. Lila was making some last minute changes but competitors were already arriving. Lila’s team had chosen some of the lovely ladies for interviews but Mike knew in a few hours the place would be packed and it would be hard to keep track of everyone in the crowd. His people would be vigilant once The Purge started because there were always troublemakers in the crowd. Once the time came he would go down and explain to the ladies the limited rules that existed and remind them why they were laying their lives on the line. He received the e-mail a few moments ago that the prize money was setup in the account and his boss was giving the final okay for the show to begin. Now he just had to make sure that the door was ready to start selling tickets and he would head downstairs. 

Carla was looking around the crowd of women preparing for the battles. She was sizing up who she wanted to fight first but she knew others were doing the same. She was trying to find a weak girl that she could eliminate first to help cut down the competition and boost her confidence. She saw a blond girl that she figured couldn’t be any older than 18. The young girl didn’t look like she worked out too much but her gi was covering up any muscles that she might have. Carla looked her over since she didn’t appear to be too prepared for a kata never mind a fight to the death. Carla decided that she would stay close to the young girl once everyone started to make their way upstairs. 

Anne was standing in the room waiting for the meeting to start but noticed a dark haired older woman looking at her. She didn’t return the look but figured the woman was trying to figure out who she wanted to fight first. Anne was scared to be here but needed the money to help her family. Her mother needed an operation and they couldn’t afford it so Anne decided to compete in the Arena. She had turned in her will with a request that if she lost the organization would have her body left on the street so no one would know she competed. The organization agreed and would have the cameras avoid her face so that her family would not know if they ever saw the videos. She was thinking about her mother when she saw a man walk into the room and figured he was the person in charge.

Mike walked into the room and saw all of the women standing around. Good no one had started anything before it was time. “Good evening ladies. My name is Mike and welcome to this year’s GladArena. The rules are simple. Last woman standing at the end wins the money. Soon you will make your way upstairs and from there you may go to whatever building you like. We have several arenas setup this year and I will explain them all in just a few minutes. All competitors are wearing gis as you can see. We have a little time left before we will be closing the registration so make sure you are on the list. Should the winner of tonight’s event not be registered then she will not take home the prize. Once the registration is closed the list will be published on the monitors around the complex. Once you are in the area that you wish to start stay there and wait for the announcement for The Purge. Anyone who starts a fight prior to that announcement will be disqualified. Anyone who puts themselves in a fight in progress will be removed. Prior to the announcement you may talk among each other, enter an arena or anything along that line but you may not start. The fights are free to go wherever you want. You don’t have to fight in an arena but must stay on the complex grounds. Fights may start at anytime after the announcement and upon winning you may seek another fighter out. All fights are to the finish in any manner you choose. Staff will remove the bodies at the conclusion but will not enter except to remove any extra participants or spectators. A winner must be crowned prior to the end of the purge so I would not advise waiting around after winning. That is all good luck ladies.

The women started to leave the room and head to the arenas they had chosen. Some had already picked their first opponents, some would just see who showed up in an area they felt strong in and others were still deciding. Either way there were plenty of options.

As the time drew near Lila was checking the system to ensure it was stable and felt confident that this year would be a success. The various camera feeds were online and she could see participants gathering. The timer was counting down as the last of the interviews ran. Once the timer hit zero there would be nothing but raw action on the screens.

As the timer got closer to zero the various women moved into place. Without saying a single word, most had found their first opponents. Everything was in place when the tone sounded in the city indicating that the purge had begun. Before the alarm finished going off the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard everywhere. In some arenas the spectators cheered while in others there was complete silence as the battles began. In one arena two women had begun fighting on a catwalk above the crowd. The guards had spread everyone out below, as the two women exchanged blows hundreds of feet above the audience. The women had initially ran towards each other and started pulling at their opponent’s hair as they threw punches wildly. One woman managed to strike her opponent’s head giving her an opportunity, once her hair was no longer being pulled. She drove her knee into her opponents face striking the nose dead on, which would have caused a crack to be heard if it wasn’t for the audience cheering below. As her opponent staggered backwards she saw blood from the woman’s nose had fallen onto her knee. The sight of it caused her to attack her opponent with increased ferocity at the sight of a wounded animal being before her. As she leaped forward the other woman moved to the side and she hit the railing. Her opponent struck her back near the kidneys and immediately pushed. The next thing she felt was the rush of air as she fell to the floor and landed in the middle of the ring formed by the audience. She laid there as the other woman walked down and was directed to the ring by a guard. She looked up, unable to move, as the other woman stood over her, with her nose still bleeding. The last thing she saw was a barefoot strike her face as the woman stomped down returning the favor of the broken nose. She was knocked out as her opponent lifted her leg and now stomped back down on to her neck until it broke and she slowly died away. 

Down the hall one woman had managed to use the chaos of the buzzer to knock another woman to her knees while wrapping her belt around the woman’s throat. The crowd watched intently as the woman started to pass out hoping that it wouldn’t be over that quickly. As the woman hit the ground she let go of the belt and told two men in the crowd to strip her opponent of the top. As they did she picked up her opponent’s belt and held it in one hand while the other held her own. As soon as they were finished she told them to pick her up to her feet and as they did she wrapped one belt around the woman’s arm so that she could suspend her from a beam above. Once she secured the women with both belts the men backed away and she stepped back admiring the unconscious woman hanging before her. She stepped back and grabbed a whip she had resting on a wall nearby. The crowd gave her even more room sensing that the whip was for more than show but a woman with black hair and a beautiful dress still stood at the front of the crowd. She walked up to the woman hanging before her and took the woman’s nipples between fingers on both hands. She twisted hard and the woman woke up screaming as she tried to get a sense of what was going on. She glared at the woman before her as the pain finally stopped once the fingers let go. “Now that I have you attention let me show you what real breasts look like.” With that she removed her top and let the whip hang from her hand on to the floor. The woman ran the leather over her large breasts while she moaned softly in anticipation for what was to come. The woman hanging from the beam snarled in an attempt to sound like she was in control but that snarl grew silent as the leather connected to her skin. The crack rang out through the room as the first blow struck the woman’s breast. A welt appeared quickly after the sound and the woman whimpered a bit but it was washed over by the moan her opponent made. Another crack sounded as the whip once again struck the woman’s body. The sound started to happen quickly as the whip lashed out through the air and continued to strike its target. Lines of blood formed all over the woman’s breast and abdomen as the whip tore the flesh from her. After a few moment the blood started to flow regularly as the wounds deepen and grew. The whip continued to tear flesh from the woman’s body as she cried out in pain. The wail of suffering continued to empower her opponent who moaned more and more as she continued to slowly remove her opponent’s flesh. She was careful not to strike the woman’s face because she wanted to see the fear in her eyes and hear her suffering as the woman slowly died piece by fleshy piece. A pool of blood formed below the woman as her wails had quieted down to whimpers with each blow. The woman in the crowd still stood there despite the flesh and blood that flung in her direction and a man now stood beside her who kissed her cheek as she enjoyed the spectacle before her. It was difficult to see any flesh once the woman was done and put her whip away. With a satisfied grin she walked over to ensure that the woman was in fact dead and she was after most of the flesh had been ripped from her breasts and stomach. She looked down at her breasts as she turned around facing the crowd. She saw the woman in the front grinning at her in a way that she felt disrespectful. She walked over to the woman and as she got closer she couldn’t help but look down at the huge breasts she saw before her. Jealousy filled her as she approached the woman who did not stop smiling. Just as she shot her hand out to grab the woman’s hair the man next to her smacked her hand aside. Before the guards could grab the woman for violating the rules blood shot out from the wound to her throat. The man ran his blade across her throat and blood flowed quickly all over the woman as she continued to smile. The guards grabbed the new corpse and removed it as the man and woman left the room. “Time to change out of that dress it seems” he said as she looked at her dress now covered in blood. She smiled though as she looked down at her breasts which were also coated with blood since they seemed to have caused the woman to act foolishly.

In another arena the crowd had gathered to watch a different fight take place. Two women had met up during the meeting and locked eyes the moment they saw each other. The two had agreed to find out who the real woman was by competing in a sexfight. They found a wrestling mat and were already on their knees when the alarm sounded. The moment the alarm was over they were chest to chest slapping with their hands and thrusting their breasts at each other. After a few seconds they removed their belts and gi tops exposing their ample breasts. Without any indication they grabbed each other’s nipples and twisted hard as they attempted to dominate one another and gain the advantage into the next phase of the battle. The blonde haired woman started to falter and her opponent with brown hair put even more pressure onto her nipples. As she started to fall backwards the brown haired woman immediately mounted her and started to move her hand down the blonde’s pants. As she used her body to pin the blonde to the mat she started to rub the blonde’s pussy which was wet in anticipation. The blonde managed to shift her weight to force the brown haired woman off of her and get back to her knees as she maneuvered out of the hold. Back on their knees they stared at each other again as the crowd cheered them on. Without saying a word they moved forward and shoved their hands down each other’s pants and began kissing. They continued the battle as pleasure shot through their bodies and they fought to maintain control. Soon the blonde started to moan and the brown haired woman continued to shove her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Unfortunately she became even more aroused as the blonde found her clit and was attacking mercilessly. As she started to moan more and more she stopped fingering the blonde and removed her hand from the blonde’s pants so she could grab the woman’s back for support. As she came closer to her orgasm her breath became quicker. Suddenly the orgasm shot through her body with so much pleasure her head swirled. Once she finished climaxing she backed away and admired the blood on her breasts. As the woman had reached her orgasm she used a knife she had hidden beside her to stab the blonde’s throat causing a gush of blood to escape. The blonde’s mouth gurgled as the life left her. The brown haired woman was pleased with herself since she not only enjoyed an orgasm but also managed to get her first kill. She put her top and belt back on over her beautifully bloody breasts, as she left to go find her next victim. 

Meanwhile in the cage Alice was engaged with her first opponent. Alice had squared off against a black haired woman who walked into the cage after Alice was already in the corner preparing. The cage had a number of items there but when Alice saw the woman pick up a pair of brass knuckles she did the same and started to stretch. Once the buzzer went off both women started to pace around looking at each other trying to determine weak points. The dark haired woman moved forward in an attempt to fake a kick and then punch her side but Alice moved to the side and avoided the blow. As she moved she saw and opportunity and threw a punch towards the woman’s face connecting near the ear. The blow stunned her and so Alice followed up with a kick to the woman’s thigh sending her crashing towards the cage wall. Alice started towards the woman but she was met by a swift kick that wasn’t very powerful but it was enough to stop her momentum. The woman attempted to follow up but Alice grabbed the woman forcing a clinch. They exchanged several kicks and knees as Alice slowly moved the woman back to the wall. Once she reached the wall Alice pushed away and brought her elbow down on the woman’s forehead connecting and starting a small wound. Alice pushed the woman’s hand away and connected again fully opening the wound and pouring blood into the woman’s face. The woman pushed Alice back and threw several punches which connected with the side of Alice causing her to move backwards in pain. Alice saw an opening and grabbed the back of the woman’s head as she brought it down towards her rising knee. The crack could be heard and the crowd grew excited as Alice followed up with a punch to the woman’s face transforming that fracture into a broken jaw. The woman was in pain now as her face was covered in blood which drove the crowd to a roar. Alice grabbed the woman and forced her to the cage wall towards the crowd. They cheered as the woman slumped to her knees and sobbed through her broken jaw. The crowd could smell blood and wanted to see the woman dead of which Alice intended to oblige. She removed the woman’s belt from her waist and wrapped it around the woman’s throat. She pushed her foot into the woman’s back and pulled back so the crowd could watch up close as the woman choked. Her breath sputtered shooting blood onto a woman in the crowd by the cage wall, until it slowed to a slow gurgle. As the life drained from her body the crowd was thrilled as Alice let go of the belt and the lifeless body hit the floor. The woman in the crowd smiled through the blood as she looked at the dead woman before her. Alice walked over and crouched in the corner as her next opponent entered. The strawberry blonde woman grinned at Alice and Alice figured the woman must think that she would win simply because she waited for Alice to hopefully wear herself out. This woman would be very wrong but she entered and walked over to the table and picked up some hand wraps. She gleefully grinned at Alice as she removed her top. The crowd cheered its approval as they saw the woman half naked in front of them. Alice walked over and removed her top as she approached the table which caused the crowd to go silent in anticipation. Once their hands were wrapped they took turns rolling their fists into a bowl of crushed glass covering them as best they could. They walked back to the center of the cage and the crowd started to murmur about the fight they were about to witness. The women circled and this time Alice decided to make the first move by jabbing forward and then bringing her other arm to bare on the woman’s exposed arm slicing it. First blood belonged to Alice but the fight was just starting. 

The woman retaliated by trying to punch Alice’s side but instead grazed Alice’s back leaving several marks in long streaks. Alice brought her fist up to connect with the woman’s side and dug the glass into the soft flesh of her breast leaving some of it behind. The woman yelped in pain and threw a punch into Alice’s abdomen causing more blood to trickle out of Alice. The crowd was amazed as the women stood toe to toe exchanging blows and as blood that was flowing form their various wounds covered the ring floor. Alice managed to move the woman towards a wall and started to rain blows onto her body. The woman’s breasts were covered in cuts as Alice went for maximum pain and after the woman brought her hands down to protect herself Alice saw her opportunity and took it. Alice brought her fist up and a gasp was heard from the crowd as she drove her fist into the woman’s face not only punching the woman but driving glass into the woman’s eye. The woman screamed as she collapsed to the floor holding her head, which screamed itself in pain. Seeing that the woman would pose no more danger, Alice decided to toy with the woman some more since no one could jump in until the woman was dead. She asked the crowd if they wanted more and they roared yes. Alice removed the woman’s belt and her own as the woman tried to scamper away. Alice grabbed the woman by the hair and hauled her to her feet as she walked towards the cage wall facing the crowd. She feed the belt through the chain links as the fans helped feed it back to her so she could bind the woman’s arms to the wall. The woman with the bloody face moved to the side after helping Alice to watch with delight. With the woman unable to fight back, Alice continued to use her body as a punching bag and rained blow after blow into her. The blood started to flow more and more as new wounds appeared. Once satisfied and realizing that the woman had actually gone unconscious she walked back to the table and picked up a knife. She walked back and dug the blade into the woman’s breast immediately causing the woman to wake up and scream. Now that the woman was awake she drove the blade into her chest, removed it and drove it in again. With both lungs punctured she stepped back and noticed her body covered in cuts and the blood of not one but two opponents. Alice wasn’t the only person in the room with the blood of two women on her. 

Anne had wandered into an area with various rings setup. Upon the start of the purge she saw the dark haired woman heading towards her so she jumped into the nearest ring and noticed afterwards that the rope had barbed wire strung all around it. The dark haired woman slid under the rope with a large grin on her face as she realized she could now play with her prey. Anne paced gingerly around the ring as the dark haired woman faked moves and was laughing as Anne reacted. The pressure made Anne move forward and the woman punched her shoulder as she missed and went by her. The woman followed up with kick sending Anne into the ropes and she screamed as the barbs pierced the gi and into her skin. Anne was thinking about how she saw backyard wrestling on YouTube but this really hurt. Anne backed away from the ropes towards the center and again tried to attack the woman but was tripped and fell to the mat. The woman jumped on her back and grabbed her head cranking it up. Anne yelled as the pressure started to build on her neck and the woman held it there with one hand as she reached down with the other and clawed at Anne’s neck, chest and breasts. Red marks and blood appeared all over as the woman clawed her skin away. The woman let go of Anne and she hit the mat with a thud. Anne rolled over and saw the woman motioning for her to get up but Anne didn’t want to get up as she was being dominated by the woman. She slowly got up and as the woman approached she moved to the side and pushed the woman into the ropes drawing blood from the skin exposed between the gi lapels. The woman was angry now and grabbed Anne’s hair as she rained blow after blow onto Anne. Anne tried to deflect as many blows as she could but the woman’s grip on her hair kept her from seeing the attack head on. Anne was already becoming tired from the encounter and did not put up much resistance as the woman removed her top. With the newfound skin exposed she moved Anne into a turnbuckle and pushed her into the wire. Anne screamed in pain as the barbs pierced her back and was too distracted to realize that the woman was wrapping wire and rope around her arms to keep her from moving. She struggled but the barbs dug deep and blood was coming from all over her body. With her toy secured the dark haired woman removed some of the wire from a rope and walked over to Anne. With a huge smile on her face she drove the barbs into Anne’s chest and started to pull down. Anne screamed even louder as the flesh was ripped from her and blood poured from her wounds. The crowd was silent at the brutal fight that was taking place. No one knew what to say as the dark haired woman ripped the skin from Anne until she went unconscious from the pain. Blood was everywhere as the woman strode over to Anne and wrapped the barbed wire tightly around her neck sealing her win as it tore into her neck. Veronica was satisfied that Anne’s body would be an unpleasant sight to anyone who found it the next day and left the ring with a piece of wire as a souvenir. She ignored the rest of the women competing in the various rings and went to find her next opponent. 

Alice was treating her wounds as the crew removed the body from the cage wall. As she was applying ointment to the numerous cuts, Veronica entered the cage and crept up behind Alice seeing that she was unarmed and occupied. Veronica had watched Alice kill the previous girl and wanted to make quick work of someone she perceived as a threat. She raised the barbed wire in her hands as she walked up to Alice kneeling on the ground. She paused a moment as Alice got up and put the ointment back on the table but as she saw her opportunity closing she moved forward to wrap the barbed wire around Alice’s throat. Alice’s hands came up as the barbed wire came down in front of her and blocked the barbs from slicing into her throat. The crowd had been silent while Veronica approached Alice but a woman made a sound which was enough to alert Alice that something was going on. Alice slammed her head backwards and it connected with Veronica’s nose. The crowd roared as they felt this would not be a quick finish. Veronica was stunned by the blow and dropped the wire as she staggered towards the cage wall. Alice picked up some handcuffs and slammed her palm into the already broken nose causing Veronica to become disoriented fall to her knees. Alice took the handcuffs and secured Veronica’s hands to the cage making sure she wouldn’t be able to flee. Feeling confident that Veronica had now become her new toy, Alice contemplated what to do next. The woman had tried to attack her from behind, which was a smart move, but had pissed Alice off so she wanted to make the woman paid for her mistake. Alice removed the woman’s pants and walked over to the table to grab a pair of leather MMA gloves. After she put them on she carefully picked up the barbed wire and held it so that the glove protected her hand as she walked back over. The crowd went silent as Alice went down on her knees and spread Veronica’s legs. Veronica screamed a blood curdling scream as Alice drove the wire into her vagina tearing into the soft sensitive flesh inside. Alice moved in and out several times drawing blood and flesh from Veronica. Alice grew tired of Veronica’s screams and so she removed the barbed wire and stood over Veronica as she forced the woman’s mouth open and now shoved the wire down her throat. Veronica thrashed about in an effort to resist the attack but Alice again methodically moved the wire in and out several times as Veronica’s mouth filled with blood and the pain was too much for her to spit it onto the mat. Blood dribbled out of Veronica’s mouth as she silently sobbed while Alice decided what to do next. Content that the woman had paid for her failed attack Alice kneeled down and raised the wire up to Veronica’s neck and did what Veronica failed to do. By the time Alice was done, Veronica was a bloody mess and Alice wasn’t the only one who had the blood of three women covering her body. The woman in the crowd walked away satisfied with the night so far. 

Two Asian women had found each other inside a cage while each carried weapons they brought with them. The two had met up during the early stages and decided to fight each other first as they had similar tastes in weapons. The younger girl wore night stalkers on each hand and had been flexing her grip on them as she waited to start the battle. The older woman was dancing through her katas while wielding Dragon’s twin inferno knives in each hand. The younger woman attempted to strike first by rushing forward and trying to catch her opponent off guard. The woman moved gracefully and dodge the attack with little effort while bringing her blade down to slightly cut the woman’s arms above the strap of the stalker. The move infuriated the younger woman who once again swung wildly in comparison to the older opponent. The woman moved through the air as the stalker missed its mark once more. Both of the dragon knives bore blood on their blades as the younger woman stumbled past her. The younger woman failed to see that her brute strength was pointless against her opponent but it helped her ignore the pain from the several cuts she now bore. The older woman made sure her attacks hit as well as they could and as her opponent once again attempted to drive the stalker into her body. This time she cut the side of the woman’s neck sending a clear message that forced the younger woman to slow down. Blood trickled from several wounds while the older woman remained as she began. The crowd was impressed by the graceful display of skill but still hungered for more. The older woman was more than willing to sate their thirst as she once more swung the blades along the length of the woman’s arm leaving a bloody trail in its path. Blood ran along the younger woman’s arm, neck, back, and chest as she tried to decide how to proceed. Her opponent did not wait however and she felt the blades dig deep into her shoulders causing her to fall to her knees. The woman screamed as the older woman picked her up and pushed her towards the cage wall. Once the woman was up against the wall she secured her to the cage with the shackles that were built in. The crowd grew anxious as the woman stood back and started her kata once more. Screams and tears flowed from the younger woman as the blades sliced her skin. The show went on for minutes as the cuts were not deep enough to draw blood in such a way to end the contest in a quick manner. The crowd cheered the woman on as she carved the woman’s body until the sounds stopped as well as the younger woman’s breathing. 

Carla had followed the blond haired girl over to the gladiator area and watched as the girl entered the pit and started to look at the swords. As she watched on a brunette slender woman also entered the pit and picked up a short sword which she hefted to feel its weight. Carla realized that her chance to take on the blond haired girl had passed as the buzzer sounded and she was immediately hit from behind and forced into the pit. She rolled to her knees as a black haired woman charged towards her. Wasting no time Carla shot her fist out and connected with the woman’s crotch stopping her in her tracks. The woman was bent at the waist as Carla got to her feet and grabbed the woman forcing her to the ground with Carla on top. Carla rained blows down on the woman as she jockeyed for position to punish the woman for attacking her while she wasn’t ready. She decided that since the woman had punched her she would remove that ability and positioned herself to pull the woman’s right arm into an arm bar. In most cases this would end a fight as the woman tapped Carla’s legs franticly but Carla cranked until she heard bone break and held on just a few seconds longer until she was satisfied she wouldn’t be punched anytime soon. After she let go the woman rolled away nursing her arm as it hung in an awkward position. Carla walked over as the woman got to her knees and drove her own knee into the woman’s face stunning her and then grabbed the woman’s hair as she slammed her fist over and over again into the woman’s face drawing blood from the woman’s nose, eyes and even the forehead as Carla drove her elbow into it. The woman collapsed to the ground and Carla moved over and stood over the woman’s back. Carla grabbed a hold of the woman’s hair and pulled on it as she pushed the woman’s back downwards with her knee. The woman woke up and screamed as Carla pulled the hair from her scalp. Carla refused to let up until she held a clump that she pulled from the roots. Carla tied the hair to her belt as the woman once again sobbed from the pain. Carla looked over and saw that the blond haired woman was standing over her opponent with a long sword in hand which was covered with blood. The woman looked stunned as she looked down at her opponent who lay on the dirt bleeding and not moving. Carla raised the dark haired woman’s head once more and twisted so that the woman’s neck snapped and she was no more. Carla had a bigger fish to fry. 

The blonde haired woman looked at Carla as she walked over to the weapons rack to pick up a long sword. Carla couldn’t quite make out the look in the woman’s eyes but assumed it was fear as the woman had not moved from her spot as the brunette woman’s body was carried away. Carla removed her gi and placed it on the ground with the dark hair resting on top so that her body would not be restricted by the cloth. The Blonde had removed her top also but it was due to it being cut up badly by the previous battle. Carla still wasn’t sure if the woman had won by luck or skill, so she maintained some distance as they circled in the pit. While trying to determine what blood on the blonde belonged to her rather than her opponent, Carla decided to try attacking the woman's left side. The sound of metal rang out as their swords connected and Carla had thought wrong as the woman deflected the attack and countered with a punch to Carla's face. Carla stumbled to the side but brought her sword up to deflect the incoming strike and drag her sword along the side of the blonde opening a long but fairly shallow wound. Carla and the blonde squared off and their swords clashed as they attempted to gain advantage. The blonde punched Carla's face again and Carla countered by closing the distance between them a throwing a punch to the blonde's side that was cut. They exchanged punches until the blonde pushed her away. Carla moved forward and kicked the woman sending her back towards a pit wall. Carla swung the long sword and hit the blonde's knee cutting deep as the woman was regaining her bearing. The blonde fell onto her good knee and Carla slice the arm she was using to support herself, sending the blonde all the way to the ground. Carla kicked the blonde woman's sword away and shoved hers into the wall. Carla stood over the blonde and pulled her head up. The blonde tried to resist, but the pain was too much. Carla pulled the woman's head against the wedged blade digging into the blonde's scalp and removing a portion of her hair. She walked over to her gi and gently placed it next to the other lock of hair that was tied to her belt. She walked over to the bloody mess that was the blonde and used her opponent's sword to slice into the blonde's neck until her head was severed from the woman’s body. Carla walked back over and put her gi on. She tied the blonde’s hair within her belt and left the pit.

Zoe was walking through the arenas and couldn't decide who to take on when the buzzer sounded. Her adrenaline shot up as she saw a woman with her hair dyed purple in front of her. The two made eye contact and raised their fists as the crowd made room and cheered them on. As the distance between them closed Zoe kicked the woman in the abdomen and followed with a punch to her breast. The woman recovered quickly and punched Zoe in the side and brought her hand up to pull Zoe's head down to meet her knee. The attempt was blocked and hit Zoe's arms. Zoe brought her hands up to grab the woman's head and brought her into a clinch. The women exchanged knees and punches for several seconds until Zoe noticed that the woman was breathing oddly. The sound didn't sound like exertion so Zoe pushed the woman back and grabbed her own belt. As if the purple haired woman was thinking the same thing she too grabbed her belt and pulled it apart. The crowd expressed its approval as they looked at each other topless. Without a word the quickly moved towards each other and grabbed their opponents nipples and twisted hard. The crowd roared as the women stood toe to toe in a female test of strength. Zoe could feel the pain building but twisted even more until finally her opponent screamed. They exchanged a few punches and then the purple haired woman reached down Zoe's pants and found Zoe's clit. Zoe returned the favor and moved her mouth to the other woman's nipple. The crowd moved to try and watch as the two women were huddled close to each other engaged in what the assumed was a sexfight. The noise from the crowd prevented everyone from noticing the sounds of pain from the two women. The each continued pulling and clawing at the others pussy while biting hard enough on their nipples to draw blood. The battle raged for a few minutes until the purple haired woman let go and screamed in pain as Zoe put all of her effort in biting the woman. Zoe let go and punched the woman hard in the face forcing the woman’s head to snap back. Several people gasped as Zoe pulled her hand out of the other woman's pants and they saw it covered in blood. Blood appeared in the crotch of purple hair's pants as Zoe slammed her palm into the other woman's face knocking her to the ground. She dragged the woman by the hair through the crowd towards the wall and told a couple men to remove their belts, which they did. She punched the woman again to stop her from resisting and secured the woman's hands to some exposed pipes with the belts. She saw a woman in the crowd whose black dress was already stained with blood and told her to remove her black stilettos. The woman had a huge grin as she slowly removed them and handed them to Zoe who put them on her own feet. She turned back towards her opponent and drove a heel into the woman's crotch bringing her back to life. The woman started to beg as she saw Zoe. Zoe ignored the woman and started kicking the woman's crotch, abdomen, and breast with the shoes. Some of the blows were hard enough to draw blood and after a few minutes they woman was sobbing. Zoe told her to stop as she continued kicking but when it became obvious that the woman would not, Zoe decided to make her. Zoe looked at the shoes owner and saw the woman biting her lip with a glow in her eyes. Zoe then looked back at her victim and raised the heel which she drove into the woman's eye. Blood flowed as the heel pierced them. Zoe removed the belts as the woman would no longer resist and once her head hit the floor Zoe drove a heel into her throat finishing her. Zoe removed the heels and handed them back to their owner who was eager to put them back on. Zoe grabbed her stuff and walked from the now silent crowd thinking that if she survived she should thank the woman in the stilettos who now had the blood of four women.

In another pit two women were battling it out as Zoe walked by. She decided to stop and watch on since no other competitors were around. The crowd gave her all the room she wanted after what she had just done so she walked up to the metal barrier and watched with delight. The two women inside had scythes and at first were swinging them wildly trying to hit each other. One woman had hair as dark as a raven and Zoe felt drawn to her so she yelled out telling the woman how to use the weapon. The raven haired woman wasn’t sure who was yelling out to her but took the advice anyways as she had no clue how to wield the weapon. As the brunette haired opponent tried to swing in a wide arch she took the shaft of her scythe and rammed it into the woman’s side and as the woman lost her balance for a moment she brought the blade down striking the woman’s side leaving a long wound. Her opponent backed away and blocked the next attack with her scythe’s shaft. She punched the raven haired woman in the face and they were face to face using the scythe shafts to try and get an advantage. Listening to her mystery supporter the Raven haired woman slammed her palm into her opponent’s nose stunning the woman and as she staggered backwards she swung the scythe low and mowed her opponent’s feet. The woman screamed as the blades cut her feet digging into the Achilles tendons and causing her to fall down. Adrenaline flowed through the raven haired woman as she saw her opportunity for a win and drove the shaft into the woman’s chest causing her to lose her breath. Zoe watched on in amusement as her favorite fighter now had the woman just where she needed to win the fight but was curious why the woman was dragging it out as she saw her pick up her opponent. Zoe started to walk over to get a better view as the woman was obviously up to something. The dark haired woman had her opponent in her arms as the woman tried to fight back and walked over to the edge of the metal barrier. She threw her opponent onto the wrought iron post heads impaling her body onto them. The woman screamed loudly as the iron pierced her flesh and muscle. The raven haired woman watch as blood flowed and after a few moments she picked up the scythe and brought it down on the woman’s neck slicing into it and sending blood spraying everywhere. The raven haired woman stood there covered in blood and happy that she survived but she failed to notice Zoe walk up behind her. Zoe spun the woman around punched her. While she was stunned so she took one of the woman’s arm hard and slammed it on one of the iron metal spikes impaling it. As the pain shot through her the raven haired woman tried to fight back but Zoe grabbed her other arm and kicked her in the gut so she would be stunned long enough for it to also be impaled on a nearby spike. The woman looked up at Zoe who grinned wildly at the two women impaled before her. The woman was sure she would be dead shortly but she saw Zoe lean down, and kiss her. Zoe removed the woman’s top as best she could and noticed the woman with the stilettos in the crowd. She ran her finger through the blood and held it out for the woman and said "here kitty have some". The woman walked forward and slowly sucked the blood from Zoe's finger and smiled. Zoe smiled back started to run her tongue over her opponent licking up the blood that covered her. The raven haired woman was confused just as much as what was going on as she was at the feelings that were now felt. Zoe continued to lick up the blood as she used her hands to caress the woman’s breast and fondle her nipple. The woman could still feel the pain from her arms but Zoe was driving her wild with this unusual attack on her body. The crowd had gathered all around and she could see in their faces that they liked what they saw. Zoe continued to lick the blood from the woman as she moved further down until she was to the woman’s pants which she quickly removed. Zoe found the pussy before her dripping wet and gladly helped remedy that problem as she ran her tongue around the outside and caressed the woman’s thighs. Zoe thrust her tongue into the pussy and played with the woman’s clit as she continued to run her hands all over the woman’s body from breast to feet. The woman couldn’t believe the feeling that she had building inside her as she watched on. Zoe stopped and went over to pick up the scythe gingerly and walked back over to the raven haired woman. She then took the shaft and shoved it up into the woman. It surprised the woman but the feelings returned as Zoe thrust the shaft in and out. Eventually the feeling built and despite the pain she screamed as she orgasmed. Zoe stood up and smiled as she started to let her hands just go and slice the woman. The scythe cut the skin starting from the shoulders and moving further downwards. She wanted to see how many cuts she could make before the woman passed out and was delighted to see that the woman was cut almost head to toe before the sobs stopped. Zoe then kissed the woman again as she picked her up just enough to slam her head onto a spike and walked away leaving both women impaled on the ring. The woman in the stilettos grinned widely as she licked the blood of another woman from her body. 

In another arena two women had stumbled into each other and started fighting. The two women exchanged blows in a poor fashion as they trashed around the arena until they crashed into a railing and fell into the water below. Both women struggled to maintain control in the water but their raw tactics were not as effective. Water splashed as they slapped each other. They stopped and removed their wet clothes which were hindering them and noticed diving belts below. They each swam over to one and picked them up to see that they contained weights and a knife. They both put the belts on and noticed the improved control they provided. Both women swam up for air and the stare down began. The strawberry blonde woman attacked first, trying to jab her knife into the young blond opponent. She awkwardly missed and while her opponent tried to punch her with her free hand, the water soften the blow. The strawberry blonde quickly moved the knife in her hand and stabbed her opponent in the back drawing first blood. The water muffled the scream and the young blonde swam up to get air. The strawberry blonde followed and sliced her opponent's leg and midsection as she rose to get air. She and the young blonde clinched each other trying to force the blades from the others hands as they sank back down into the red water. The strawberry blonde managed to shove her hand into her opponent's face distracting her long enough to grab the young blonde's hand which held the knife and cut it deep enough to sever the flexor tendon. The young blood again let the air escape her and was unable to hold onto her knife any longer. The strawberry blonde followed and again sliced her opponent as she rose to the surface. Her opponent tried to get away from her but she stabbed her shoulders and back stopping the woman. She grabbed hold of the young blonde and shoved her under the water surface while she continued to drive the knife over and over again. The crowd couldn't tell if the woman had drowned or bled out as the water was completely red at this point. The cheered Mercy on as she exited the water and grabbed a clean gi. Mercy walked away as the crew started dumping the water and her opponent into the ocean where sharks were already making their way to the fresh scent.

Mary was kneeling on the ground waiting for someone to challenge her. The dirt was cold and unforgiving which was how she liked it. A woman carrying a sword finally entered the arena and started walking towards her. As she rose her expression didn't change and that worried her opponent. As soon as the woman was in range Mary attacked with her chain whip. It rushed through the air and the blade struck the arm of her unsuspecting opponent slicing deep enough to make her pause. Bad move as Mary followed immediately with another attack striking the woman in the side forcing her to limp to the other side. Mary started to close the distance between them and drew the fan from her side. As soon as she got close enough she kicked the sword from her opponent's hands and sliced the woman's face with the blade tipped fan. The woman screamed and as she raised her arms in defense Mary brought the fan to bare on them. Blood was flowing as Mary crouched down and sliced the back of the woman's knees with the fan. The woman collapsed to her knees and Mary kicked her face down into the dirt. Mary continued slicing the woman's back as the fan moved gracefully through the air. Even after the woman turned over she watch the acrobatic moves that brought so much pain to her. After Mary finished her dance the woman was bleeding all over as she propped her opponent up. She wrapped the whip around the woman's neck and pulled digging the chain into her opponent. The woman gurgled as the blood tricked down her neck, and as her life left her. Mary let the body drop and went back to kneeling as she waited for her next opponent. 

Back in the gladiator pits Carla stopped to watch two women square off wielding a spiked mace and axe. Neither women seemed confident with their weapons. The chestnut haired woman wielded the axe and had managed to score a hit on the red haired woman. Carla was interested in seeing if the woman would finish the job and decided to stay. Carla cringed as she saw the woman raise the axe over her head and charge forward. The redhead moved to the side and swung the mace into her opponent's side. Carla was excited to see the fight wouldn't be that quick and grabbed a nearby male spectator. She moved him behind her and shoved his hands down her pants. He found her wet pussy and started massaging as she watched on. The women were tangled with each other trying to score another blow. Carla moaned as the redhead bite into the neck of her opponent. The chestnut haired woman retaliated by yanking her weapon hand free and slicing into her opponent's arm as she kicked her away. Blood flowed down the chestnut haired woman’s neck as Carla continued to moan. The redhead moved forward and feigned a strike and managed to kick the back of her opponent's leg. The blow didn't bring the woman to the ground but did give the redhead a chance to drive the mace into her back. The spikes penetrated cloth and flesh while knocking the woman to the ground. The chestnut haired woman saw the mace rise up before her and swung the axe hard into the side of her opponent. The redhead fell to her knees as the blood flowed from her side. Carla's breathing was fast as the man fingered her faster while fondling her nipple. She knew the fight would soon be over. The two women were side by side on the ground trading blows until the redhead managed to score an elbow that knocked the other woman out. Carla felt the orgasm roll through her in waves as the redhead smashed her opponent's face with the mace over and over again. The redhead kneeled down and looked at what remained of her opponent while clutching her side which was still bleeding. She failed to notice Carla take the mace that lay to her side. Carla drove the mace into the woman's hand wedging the spikes into the ground. As the woman was focused on the mace Carla kneeled behind her and drove the handle of the chestnut haired woman's axe into the back of her head. Carla kept the woman from hitting the ground and mounted the woman's back. The redhead let out a blood curdling scream as the axe blade penetrated her scalp. Carla removed the woman's hair and the slit the woman's throat. The woman's head was completely bloody on the ground as Carla walked back towards the fence. She found the delightful spectator and kissed his cheek as she handed him some of the redhead's hair. She gently tied the rest to her belt as she delicately walked away on the arches of her feet.

Back in the initial arena Alice was still standing in the cage as she looked out to see what was going on nearby. She looked at a ring nearby where two women were squaring off and putting their skills on display in attempt to intimidate each other. A blond haired woman wielded Kamas while an Asian woman with black hair wielded butterfly swords. Alice was interested in seeing how this fight would turn out as the two women looked fairly equal in skill with their choice of weapons. The blond made the first move as she brought her Kamas down only to be greeted by a sword. The Asian woman tried to slice out with her other hand however the blond dodged to the side and sliced with her free Kamas cutting through the fabric. The two women separated and looked at each other again. The Asian woman moved forward driving her sword before her and managed to push the blond woman back towards the ropes. The move failed however as the woman went to connect with her sword and only managed to find the air between the ropes as the blond reached over the rope with her Kama and sliced the woman’s wrist. The sword fell to the ground as the blond followed up with a knee to the Asian woman’s back driving her into the ropes as the woman screamed from the blow to her wrist. The Asian woman used the momentum from the ropes to drive her elbow into the blonde’s face and push her away. The Asian held her remaining sword high as her other hand was of no longer any use. The two women met once more as the blonde let her Kamas hand from their straps and wrapped her hands around the Asian’s head forcing a clinch with a woman who only had one good hand and couldn’t manage to bring the sword to bear on her. The clinch only lasted a moment but the blonde managed to land a number of knees into her opponent’s side and separated by driving her elbow across the woman’s face. The Asian backed away and felt the blood start to flow from her head. The blonde grabbed her Kamas once more and started forward until she was forced to block the sword with them. The move naturally left the Asian open for the kick that came and forced her to the mat. As the Asian attempted to regain her balance it was too late as she felt the metal stroke her throat and a scream gurgled as the blood flowed. The blonde stood over the corpse of her opponent as the last of the blood flowed from her body. She turned in time to see Alice waiting across the ring.

Alice had picked up a pair of broadswords from the table and was in the ring the moment the final blow was administered to the Asian woman. She let the swords swim naturally through the air as the fabric attached to them danced from the hilts. The blonde stood to the side as the guards removed the body of her last opponent from the ring. Once the ring was cleared the two women waked towards the center and the sound of metal on metal rang out as their weapons met. The two women let their weapons act as extensions of their own bodies as they went back and forth in the center of the ring. Neither were able to make a dent in the armor of the other for several minutes as the crowd watched on in silence. The sound of metal ringing cut through the silence as sharp as the two weapons creating the noise. Alice was able to make her move as the blonde attempted to wrap the Kamas around her back only to see the silk in her eyes a fraction of a second before the hilt struck her head causing her to black out for a moment. The moment was all Alice needed as she sliced the woman’s side drawing blood as the blonde regained her vision and backed away instinctively. Alice kept the pressure up as she forced the woman on the defensive until the blonde rested against the turnbuckle. Alice let the broadswords slide into their scabbards and started her assault with her fists. The blonde went on the defensive as Alice’s blows landed on her body. The blonde’s body was on fire as the punches and knees met their marks until Alice was satisfied that she had soften the woman she backed away and drew the broadswords from their resting place. The blonde pushed away from the turnbuckle and attempted to regain some momentum as she brought her Kamas to bear on Alice. Once again the sound of metal rang through the room as their weapons met once more. The Kamas tore at the fabric of Alice’s uniform but failed to cut deep as she managed to slice through the blonde’s skin. The blonde’s uniform was torn and blood flowed from several cuts as blood splattered the mat as it flew from Alice’s blades. The blonde started to wear down as Alice once again kicked her foot out sending the blonde back towards the turnbuckle again. The Kamas clattered against the mat as the blonde hit the turnbuckle and felt Alice’s fist connect with the back of her head. The blonde moved easily as Alice forced her to swing around and face her. A scream echoed through the room as the blonde felt her Kamas pierce her arms. Alice dug the blades through the woman’s arms so that she could slide the straps up and secure the blonde to the rope with her own weapons. The crowd held its breath as Alice climbed through the ropes and walked behind the woman who fought back the tears that wanted to flow. The blonde saw the blades in front of her as the crossed in an X before her neck. With a quick move Alice sliced effortlessly through the blonde’s throat and flung the blades back after. Blood flew and once again found the woman in the crowd who was impressed with Alice’s skill as she ran her finger over the blood on her face. She placed her finger in her mouth after and enjoyed the taste as she walked away to find another fight elsewhere. 

Zoe was walking between the arenas when she saw Mercy in the distance still soaked from her fight. Zoe followed her in the crowd as the woman continued to walk forward, looking for her next opponent. Mercy entered an arena filled with rings and mats when she saw a dirty blonde woman shadow boxing in the ring. The woman was in good shape and nodded challengingly to Mercy. Zoe stood back as Mercy walked over to the table and picked up her own pair of gloves. The gloves felt heavier than she expected and as she shifted them she noticed there were ball bearings inside. She put the gloves on and entered the opposite side of the ring. A crowd gathered as they squared off and Zoe moved to the front so she could enjoy the upcoming fight. The woman assumed a Muay Thai posture and moved forward aggressively. Mercy started moving backwards and as soon as she felt her back touch the ropes she shot her right arm out at her opponent. The woman blocked the shot and followed up with a hook to Mercy’s side which sent pain shooting through her. The punch felt worse due to the special gloves that they both wore. Mercy managed to jab at the woman hitting her face but the woman didn’t seem to notice it. Mercy knew then that this woman was a professional and used to the pain this fight would bring. Mercy tried to back away but the woman reached both her arms out and grabbed the back of Mercy’s head as she shot her knee towards Mercy’s chin. Mercy flailed her arms as the woman grabbed her and managed to absorb the knee into her arms rather than her chin. The woman continued to clinch Mercy as she threw knee shot after knee shot into Mercy’s sides. Once Mercy was driven to a corner the woman let go and drove an elbow into Mercy’s forehead. The blow connected and as Mercy realized the incoming pain the woman followed up with a punch to her cheek and the pain now grew worse. The woman rained blows upon Mercy and the damage quickly became apparent as Mercy’s face started to swell and bleed. Mercy managed to push the woman away and move out of the corner but the woman shot a leg kick that connected with Mercy’s shin causing her to wobble. The woman grabbed Mercy’s right arm as she tried to steady herself and drove her elbow into it causing it to bend in the wrong direction. Mercy fell to the mat and the woman dropped down and grabbed the arm again. The woman torqued the arm until the snap was audible in the ring. Mercy screamed as her arm broke and tried to get back up but the woman drove her elbow into Mercy’s kidney area keeping her on the mat. The woman stepped onto Mercy’s back and grabbed the other arm pulling it backwards until it too broke from the pressure. Knowing that Mercy was now unable to fight back with her arms, the woman walked over to the corner while Mercy lay on the ground screaming in pain. The woman took off her gloves and went back and picked Mercy up. Mercy screamed again as the woman placed her into the turnbuckle and used the belts from their gis to secure her in a standing position. Zoe’s eyes grew wide as she watched the woman begin to slam her fists over and over again onto Mercy. Mercy continued to sob as the onslaught continued and blood started to pour from her mouth and various wounds over her body. The woman’s knuckles were red as she continued to punch, kick, and knee Mercy. Finally the crying stopped as Mercy went unconscious. The woman untied Mercy and Mercy dropped to the mat. The woman dug her knee into Mercy’s back as she pulled back on Mercy’s shoulder bringing Mercy back to consciousness with a blood curdling scream. Zoe couldn’t tell if the woman managed to break Mercy’s back but the woman let go and flipped Mercy on to her back. Mercy whimpered as the woman again threw punch after punch down on to her. Finally the sobs stopped and after a few more minutes of the attack as did Mercy’s breathing. The crowd was going wild as Zoe stepped into the ring and crept up behind the woman. As the woman got up Zoe punched her in the kidney stunning her and wrapped her arm around the woman’s throat. The woman tried to fight back but Zoe managed to maintain the hold until the woman went limp. Zoe let go of the woman and started to drag her to the ring apron. Zoe exited the ring and threw all the gear from the table to the floor so she could place the woman upon it. Zoe quickly used any rope and belts she could find to tie the woman to the table so she couldn’t move once she woke up. Zoe walked away for a moment leaving the woman lying there and the crowd circled around the table.

Zoe returned after a moment and walked over to the woman’s head which she caressed as she kissed the woman’s face. Zoe saw the woman from her last fight in the dark blue dress in the crowd and walked over to her. With a kiss on the woman's cheek she backed away and grabbed the woman’s hand. She led the woman over to the table and had her stand at the end. She pulled the dirty blonde’s zubon down just enough and directed her fan to the woman’s pussy. The fan eagerly started to lick the outside of the woman's pussy as Zoe walked back to the other side of the table. Zoe looked down and smiled as the woman moaned and started to return to conscious. The woman opened her eyes and saw Zoe looking deeply into her eyes. She tried to move but realized she was tied down. Zoe kissed the woman's forehead as the moaning continued. The fan continued her oral onslaught as Zoe moved to the side and opened the woman's top. Her grin grew as she admired the woman's body. The moans turned to screams as the scalpel cut into the woman's side. Zoe hummed as she cut the Japanese word 愛 for love under the woman's left breast. After she moved to the other side and carved the Japanese word 痛み for pain under the woman's right breast. The crowd was silent as the watched the fan orally pleasure the woman who was screaming and panting while Zoe continued to hum. Zoe the rolled up the woman's sleeve and started making several cuts while carefully avoiding arteries. Upon finishing she walked behind her fan and once she was close she reached up the fan's dress. She caressed the fan between her legs while giving her another kiss on the cheek as she passed. She then rolled up the other sleeve and methodically cut that arm. The dirty blonde's breath was fast in between the screams and crying. Zoe walked back to stand above the woman and kissed the woman's forehead as she started slicing the woman's face. The woman couldn't hold in the urge any longer and let out a loud scream of pain and pleasure as the orgasm overcame her. Zoe smiled wide and moved to the woman's side as she called her fan over. She kissed the fan passionately and pushed her so that she was bent over the stomach of the blonde. The fan stared at the bloody woman as the blood flowed towards her. She moaned as Zoe reached under her dress and started to caress her. Zoe fingered the fan with one hand while she continued to slice the blonde's chest. Zoe leaned over and licked the blood from the blonde's body as the fan moaned and licked blood near her face. Zoe removed her hand and told the fan to stay as she walked over to the blonde's breast. Zoe took the scalpel and gently sliced into the side of the blonde's nipple until she cut it away. The woman screamed but the scream stopped as she cut the other nipple off and the woman passed out. Zoe walked back to the fan and kissed her again. As Zoe backed away she offered a nipple to the fan who opened her mouth and accepted. Zoe ate the other and reached back under the dress again. The two of them drank the blonde's blood and the fans moaning increased as the blonde's breathing decreased. Zoe increased the speed of her rubbing as she continued to slice the blonde. The fan saw the chest stop rising and a huge orgasm poured through her body. Zoe pulled the fan close and kissed her as she ran the scalpel along the fans neck and continued to kiss her as the blood poured out. She gently laid the fan onto the floor and after a few more slices she stood up and walked from the stunned crowd while she chewed the fan's lips.

As Zoe was walking through the halls to the next arena she saw a blonde woman standing by the wall with a knife in her hand. The woman had not noticed Zoe so she stopped had hid around the corner for a moment and dug into her bag. A few seconds later she emerged and blew a kiss towards the blonde which got the woman’s attention. The woman smiled knowing that she wouldn’t be bored for long. Zoe stood firm in her spot holding her hands up like a cat ready to strike while the woman inched closer to her. As the woman thrust the blade forward Zoe moved to one side and raked a nail along the woman’s face. The woman moved back from Zoe a bit and felt her cheek which was warm as the blood trickled from the wound. Zoe undid her gi top and licked her lips as she let it fall to the floor. The blonde woman did the same and as she was letting the top drop to the floor Zoe made her move. Zoe ran past the woman while digging her nails into the newly exposed flesh of the woman’s breasts. The woman gasped and struck out with the blade grazing Zoe’s back. Zoe swung around and kicked the blade from the woman’s hand which flew through the air striking a spectator who was too close to the action. The blonde woman decided to get in close and started to punch Zoe in her midsection. Zoe kept clawing at the woman and the crowd ignored the dying spectator as they watched fists and nails fly. After a few moments the woman pushed Zoe back with her foot and while she was standing there trying to decide what to do next she saw Zoe was quite pleased. Soon after the woman started to realize something was wrong and looked down at her body. She was covered in scratches that oozed blood but she didn’t realize that within those wounds was a paralyzing poison that Zoe had put onto her nails. She started to feel her body shut down and realized that Zoe never clenched her fists. Zoe blew the woman another kiss as the woman slumped to the ground, unable to move. Zoe walked over and caressed the woman’s body with her foot as she laughed at her prey laying on the ground ready for her to play with. She bent over and ran her nails over the woman’s body from neck to stomach while watching the woman’s eyes. The woman couldn’t even scream but her mind was on fire in pain. Zoe removed the woman’s pants and licked the woman from foot to lips in a slow sensual manner. Zoe stood up and walked over to the spectator with the blade stuck in his chest. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she removed the blade and waved as the guards took him to the infirmary. Zoe walked back over and ran the tip of the blade along the woman’s body until she reached the woman’s pussy. Zoe positioned the blade in front of her own pussy and moaned as she thrust it into the woman. Zoe thrust in and out as if the blade was a dildo strapped to her and again the woman couldn’t even scream despite the pain. Zoe giggled and moaned as she raped the woman with her own knife. Satisfied that she had caused enough pain she bent over and licked the blood from the woman’s pussy as if the woman was wet in anticipation. Zoe removed her pants and straddled the woman’s face in a reverse cowgirl position and started to rub the woman’s nose into her clit. Zoe moaned with pleasure as the woman struggled to breath with Zoe’s pussy covering her nose and mouth. As the woman’s breathing became erratic Zoe felt the orgasm building. Zoe grinded the woman harder and harder until she could not hold back any longer. Her scream of pleasure erupted within the arena and the crowd watched as she came while driving the knife into the woman over and over again until the orgasm passed. Zoe rolled over and looked into the woman’s eyes kissing the woman’s cheek until the woman stopped breathing, and Zoe had seen the life leave the woman’s eyes. 

Carla looked ahead and saw two women locked in a fight down the hall. The two women were rolling on the floor trying to gain advantage and Carla grinned. As the catfight continued with the two women clawing at each other Carla walked over to the front of the crowd which made way for her as she walked. She noticed that one woman looked to be twice the age of the other. The older woman managed to kick the younger one off her and stood up. Carla removed the two daggers she carried and tossed them on the floor. Both women noticed them and scrambled for them. They were once again on the floor but had something sharper than claws now. Carla watched as they fought to free their weapon hands and slice each other before their hand was grabbed again. Within moments the both had cuts which were bleeding from their chest and face. This time the younger woman was able to break free and get to her knees. As she stood up she jabbed the dagger into the other woman's side. As the older woman fell back to her knee the younger woman followed up with a kick that laid the older woman on her back. The younger woman immediately mounted and started stabbing her opponent over and over again. Carla watch on as the younger woman killed her opponent and sent blood everywhere. The woman stood up and looked at Carla expecting her an attack. Carla danced her way from the crowd and drew her weapons. The woman gasped as she saw the fist weapons which looked like giant claws. Carla grinned at the reaction and purred as she walked forwardsd brought her dagger up but with one quick motion Carla sliced the woman's arm and the dagger fell to the ground. The woman tried to throw a kick but Carla blocked it and sliced into her extended leg. Carla closed distance and slashed the woman's side tearing the fabric and drawing more blood. The woman was bleeding all over as Carla continued the onslaught and sliced a breast and then the woman's side again. The woman fell to a knee in pain and Carla used both claws on the woman's back slicing from tailbone to shoulder. The woman fell to the floor and Carla joyfully clawed the woman's body. Blood and skin was everywhere before the woman stopped breathing. Carla removed her hand from her weapon and picked up a dagger. The crowd parted as she walked away while tying her new prized lock to her belt. 

Mary was still kneeling as she waited for her next opponent to arrive. She looked up slowly as a brunette entered the ring with a sword. Mary stood up and bowed as the woman started to circle around her. Mary stood up and picked up the wind and fire lying beside her as she assumed her opening stance. The woman raised the sword and charged forward and Mary gracefully dodged to the side as the woman missed with the sword. Mary quickly shot her foot back and hit the woman behind her kneecap forcing the woman to the ground. The sword flew away from the woman’s hand as she hit the dirt and before she could recover Mary jumped over the woman while dragging her weapons across the woman’s back. The blades cut through the woman’s clothes and skin. Mary walked over and kicked the woman’s side as the woman scrambled to reach the sword. Mary walked over and dropped her knee onto the woman’s back stopping her movement entirely. Mary dug the blades into the woman’s shoulders causing the woman to scream as she tried to buck Mary off of her back. Mary pulled the weapons out and walked over to a table as the woman struggled to her feet due to the pain that now burned in her shoulders. The woman managed to pick up the sword and swung around in time to see Mary walking back. Her eyes went wide as she saw Mary walking slowly with wind in one hand and fire in the other. Wind now had ribbons tied to it and Fire was actually on fire. Mary had doused fire with oil and lit it before walking back over. The woman tried to raise the sword above her head to strike at Mary but the pain was too great so she instead the sword dropped to one side. Mary had more than enough time to counter and dropped to one knee as she sliced the woman’s front with fire. The woman’s abdomen burned in pain from the hot steel that sliced her skin. As she started to stumble past, Mary followed up with wind and struck the woman’s side causing another gash that immediately started to pour blood. The woman now bled from all sides as she again tried to bring her sword up to block the incoming attacking from Mary. Mary faked a swing with wind and, once the sword was up, she kicked it from the woman’s hands. The woman dropped to her back and raised her hands up in time for Mary to drop her next attack onto the woman. The woman felt the heat of fire slice into one arm as she also felt the ice cold sensation of wind strike her other arm. The woman screamed again as the blows forced her arms down and allowed Mary access to the rest of her body. Mary drove the blades into each of the woman’s shoulders and started to move slowly down the woman’s body. The woman continued to scream and flail as Mary rocked the blades into the woman’s body and moved further down the woman’s body. Blood started to pour out of the wounds. Half of the woman’s body felt like it was on fire while the other was so cold. Mary made a number of wounds from shoulder to feet and the woman started shake her body violently from the pain. Mary mounted the woman’s chest and stared into the white eyes of her opponent who was whimpering as she realized her time was close to the end. Mary bowed her head at the woman and then took the blades and drove them into the woman’s throat. Blood gushed up and Mary stared at the woman as the life left her body. After the woman stopped moving Mary got up and walked out of the arena. 

As Mary walked out of the arena she heard a sound of wood stomping the floor and turned to see an older Asian woman before her. In each hand the woman held hickory staves and held one out towards Mary. Mary walked forward and took the staff from the woman but as she did she looked at the other staff and knew the woman was skilled from the amount of marks that could be seen on the wood. The floor was cleared of others as the two women separated and bowed towards each other. The two women connected quickly as their staves struck each other in the center of the haphazard circle created by the crowd. Neither woman gave the other any quarter as they attempted to penetrate the inner circle of the other with their weapons. The sound of the wood striking wood could be felt as the two women tried to gain an advantage over the other. The woman attempted to kick Mary with her foot however Mary made her pay for the move as her staff struck the woman’s knee hard. As the woman stumbled Mary followed up with a blow to the woman’s back sending her crashing to the floor. She backed away as the woman got back up and took another defensive stance. Mary feigned an overhead blow and instead brought the other end of her staff into the woman’s chest as she moved her own staff to block the fake attack. The woman lurched backwards as she felt the wood strike which left her unable to prevent the other end of Mary’s staff from striking the side of her face. Blood flowed from the woman’s nose as she fell to the ground. Mary walked over and placed her staff near the woman’s face as the woman attempted to gather her strength and get up once more. Mary backed away once more as the woman got up. The blood that her staff took from the floor started to run down the shaft of her staff as the older woman attempted to strike Mary’s side. Mary deflected the blow and once more scored a hit onto the woman’s side. The blow forced the woman’s diaphragm to spasm and she gasped for breath as Mary once again struck the woman’s head hard with the staff. The woman fell to her knees and could only stare at Mary’s feet as she tried to gather her breath and shake the blow from her head. Mary did not wait as she took her staff and drove it into the woman’s body once more. The woman rolled onto her back from the blow and her staff fell from her hand. Mary bowed over the woman once more and took her staff and drove it into the woman’s chest. The woman coughed and blood started to flow from her mouth. Mary continued the attack and her staff struck hard against the woman’s body as she continued to bleed internally. Blood covered the woman’s body and floor before Mary finally drove the final blow into the woman’s throat ending her life. Mary dropped the staff to the ground as she turned and walked away. The man once again appeared from the crowd and picked up the blood soaked staff from besides the now motionless Asian woman. The guards picked up the body as the man walked away with the staves in his hands. 

Alice saw Mary walk into the ring and immediately knew the woman was a skilled fighter even without seeing the blood that coated the woman's gi. The woman bowed towards Alice and Alice returned the gesture. Alice walked over with her palms out and open to the table. Mary walked over also and silently looked at the options available. Mary saw that Alice’s hands had been taped and decided to pick up the roll sitting on the table. Alice grabbed another roll and kneeled down next to the table as both women began wrapping their fists as well as their elbows. After they were done they both got up at the same time and moved over to the table. Moments later the women were standing across from each other in the ring and bowed. The both brought their fists up, which were now covered in broken glass and had metal blades in between their knuckles, and began circling. Alice attacked first in order to test Mary’s skill and watched as Mary gracefully moved away from the attack. Alice saw the counter attack coming and managed to move away from it. The women tested each other looking for an opportunity to make their move. The crowd was mixed with people who had witnessed both women dominate their opponents and were filled with blood lust as they cheered their favorite fighter on. Their attacks so far had failed to score any real damage as their gis absorbed the broken glass so Mary stopped circling and started to take her top off. Alice saw this and answered in kind as the crowd cheered knowing that any blow scored now would do damage even if it was just a graze. Mary jabbed with her fist and, as Alice dodged trying to strike Mary’s side, she saw Mary’s other fist coming towards her own side and moved just in time to avoid the blades, but not the glass that cut all along her side. She could feel the blood drip slowly and knew that Mary would be motivated to be more aggressive knowing she had scored first blood.

Mary did try to follow up with another blow but Alice strafed and drove her fist into Mary’s back. The blades struck home and Mary winced as she felt the burn of the wound and moved back to avoid another blow. Alice saw Mary trying to back away and chased after her trying to grab onto the woman. Mary saw Alice coming and instead of backing away she decided to meet her head on and the women entered into a clinch. Their breasts pushed into each other as they held on tight and started to drive their knees into each other. Their necks burned as the glass from each of their hands dug into their skin. They could feel each other’s breath on their faces as they tried to wear each other down. Alice let go with one hand and drove her fist into Mary’s side causing Mary to loosen her grip and stop driving her knees into Alice. Alice pushed Mary into a cage wall and the crowd cheered as Alice sunk her fist once again into Mary’s side. Mary pushed off the wall and kicked Alice’s legs causing Alice to lose her balance and allowed Mary to slash Alice’s face and chest while following up with an elbow attack. Alice felt the glass dig into her forehead as Mary’s elbow connected. Both women were bleeding now as they stood back up, and Alice could feel the blood dripping down into her face. Alice knew it wouldn’t be long until the blood would blur her vision so she once again drove her knee towards Mary and after Mary was stunned by the blow she followed up by driving her elbow into Mary’s back above her kidney. Mary screamed for the first time as the glass dug in and the blow resonated pain through her back. Mary fell to the mat and Alice climbed on top and rained blow after blow onto Mary. The blades sliced into Mary’s flesh numerous times as Alice could sense her was victory coming. Mary became weak as the blood flowed out of her and Alice flipped her over. Seeing that Mary could barely fight back Alice tossed the blades from her fist and bowed towards Mary in one final salute. Mary barely nodded and prepared herself as Alice drove her elbow across Mary’s head. Alice started to punch Mary’s in a number of places and, as the glass dug in deep, more wounds appeared. Mary was bleeding profusely as Alice continued to punch her. Seeing that Mary was covered in blood and barely breathing Alice raised her fist and drove it hard into Mary’s face. Alice kept raining blow after blow into Mary’s face until it was unrecognizable and finally Mary had fully stopped breathing as her heart stopped. Alice stood up and bowed at the corpse laying before her. She walked over to clean up her chest and put on her gi as she spotted a woman staring at her in the crowd. The woman was still covered in blood from earlier and had returned to watch the fight. The woman was watching quite intently as Alice left the cage. Levi had a look of interest and respect on her face as Alice passed by to seek out her next opponent.

The crowds were starting to head to viewing areas as the competition started to thin out throughout the complex. The cleanup crews were working hard and, the night was nearly over for them as only a few women remained in the competition. They had a few fans that had to be removed as they violated the rules, but the crew was thankful that their job was almost done. Carla had quite the collection going on her belt by the time Zoe had found her. Zoe was impressed that Carla had managed to take out so many women and so she asked the fans that followed Carla what she had done. Zoe was quite pleased with what she heard and knew Carla would be Zoe’s next opponent, but Zoe wanted to wait till the end to confront her. She moved parallel to Carla taking out any woman that she crossed paths with until every woman in the area was dead except for Carla. 

Carla was tying her latest prize to her belt when she saw Zoe walking through the crowd. Carla saw Zoe blow her a kiss and stood up waiting for the woman to step down into the pit where she stood. Zoe jumped down into pit and stood there smiling at Carla as she threw a satchel to Carla’s feet. Carla leaned over and opened the bag to find an odd knife inside. The tip was blunt but the shaft was extremely sharp on one side. She removed the knife and picked it up realizing that it wouldn’t stab like a traditional knife but would slice in quite an effective manner. She looked up and saw Zoe caressing her body with a similar knife and knew that Zoe was hoping Carla would play her game. Carla was quite turned on by the idea of removing Zoe’s hair with the blade and so she smiled as she held it up ready to take Zoe on. The crowd roared its approval knowing that these two women had managed to take out so many women tonight and would now square off to see who the better woman was. Zoe started to move around in a playful manner as Carla tried to get used to the blade figuring Zoe had them crafted just for tonight and would be proficient with them. Zoe moved towards Carla and so Carla tried to kick towards Zoe’s head. Zoe blocked the move and grabbed Carla’s lapel and pulled Carla towards her as she thrust her lips onto Carla’s. Carla was surprised by the move and while she was distracted Zoe drove her fist into Carla’s midsection causing Carla to let out all the air in her lungs. As Carla collapsed to her feet trying to breathe Zoe moved behind Carla and ran her hand down the front of Carla and caressed Carla’s nipple with her hand as she licked Carla’s face. Carla fought to regain her composure but couldn’t resist the temptation that Zoe was presenting. Carla tried to strike out with her blade but the blunt edge struck Zoe and so Zoe pulled away the back of Carla’s gi and trust her blade down Carla’s back which caused Carla to scream as her flesh was sliced from her. 

Zoe smiled wide as Carla scrambled on the ground as the back of her gi quickly turned red. Carla managed to turn around and slice down onto Zoe’s foot slicing part of Zoe’s toes and forcing the woman backwards in pain. Carla tried to get up but Zoe drove her fist into the side of Carla’s head as she was getting up, driving Carla back to the ground. Zoe rolled Carla onto her back causing Carla to scream in pain as the the bloody portion of her back hit the ground. Zoe took her blade and expertly sliced Carla’s hand severing the tendon linking to her hand. Carla instantly dropped the blade and brought her other arm up to punch Zoe but Zoe grabbed it and did the same to that hand. Carla screamed at the top of her lungs as she was unable to feel her hands and didn’t know how to respond to the onslaught she expected. Zoe placed the blade to the side of the two of them and untied Carla’s belt. Carla was confused as Zoe didn’t seem to be trying to finish her off but became agitated as Zoe looked at the locks that Carla had on her belt. Zoe smiled as she smelled the hair on the belt and carefully put them all on the ground behind Carla’s head in an arch formation. Zoe leaned over and kissed Carla’s lips to which Carla responded by biting down hard on Zoe’s lips drawing blood. Zoe smiled wide as she raised her head above Carla and squeezed her lips with her teeth causing the blood to flow onto Carla’s face and into Carla’s mouth. Carla spat out the blood and Zoe ran her lip down Carla’s body leaving a trail of blood as she moved to Carla’s nipple. Carla moaned as Zoe started to suck on Carla’s nipple with her lips while twisting the other with one hand. Zoe had the other hand moving down Carla’s pants. Carla gasped as Zoe found Carla’s clit and gently flicked it. Carla realized that Zoe was intending to rape her and started to fight back with her legs. Zoe grew agitated and punched Carla’s face breaking Carla’s nose and picked the blades up. Zoe moved back and with one motion sliced into the sides of Carla’s ankles causing them to stop moving. Carla let out a blood curdling scream before passing out from the pain. Zoe removed the rest of Carla’s gi and then in turn slipped out of her own. The crowd grew anxious as they sense what was coming and Levi looked on with delight as she watched Zoe mount Carla’s unconscious body. Zoe started to grind her pussy into Carla’s as she leaned over and bit Carla’s nipple hard forcing Carla to wake up. Carla gasped and then moaned as Zoe kept grinding into Carla's pussy. Zoe leaned over and her nipples met Carla’s as she started to lick the blood that flowed from Carla’s nose. Zoe moaned as their nipples caressed each other and her pussy hungrily devoured Carla’s. The audience was silent as they sensed what was about to happen and cheered after Carla screamed from the orgasm that overcame her. Zoe continued to grind Carla as she took the blade and started to slowly slice Carla’s shoulder and continued down. The skin detached from Carla with ease. Carla screamed and screamed until she passed out again after Zoe's bkade was now passing Carla’s stomach. Once down to Carla’s thigh she moved back up and started slicing down again and moaned loudly as she sliced Carla’s nipple off. Zoe’s breath quickened as she was nearly done skinning the front of Carla’s now dead body when she finally came so hard against Carla. She smiled wide at the success of her work and stood up as she put her gi back on. Levi smiled wide at what she had just witnessed and left to deal with the hunger that now existed between her thighs.

Word had gotten out that only two women remained and everyone packed into the main arena trying to get a seat for the final battle that would take place to determine who the champion from this year would be. Alice was making her way into the arena as she looked around trying to find Zoe. Alice had spoken to the guard who had escorted her to the arena about her opponent and was quite surprised at what she heard. Alice knew she was dealing with a unique individual who had skinned her previous opponent while fucking the woman at the same time. Alice spotted Zoe as she entered the arena at the same time the crowd did. They cheered knowing that the final battle would be moments away. Both women were covered in the blood of their opponents and they knew they were one step away from claiming the prize. While Alice was hoping for the prize money, Zoe only cared that the best woman in the contest stood before her, the prize she sought was something bigger than money. Alice preferred close combat but knew this was a woman she would want to keep her distance from. She walked over to the nearby table that contained every weapon she could imagine on it. Zoe watched on while licking her lips as her opponent tried to decide on the weapon she would try to kill Zoe with. Zoe was wet with anticipation as she hopped Alice would pick up a dagger or something along that line. Alice found a samurai sword and swung it around trying to get a sense of the balance. Satisfied with the blade she picked up a second sword that she attached to the belt of her gi. Zoe was mildly disappointed at the decision but holstered her handmade blade and picked up her own sword. The arena rumbled as the crowd cheered and the two women started to move towards each other. Levi watched from her front row seat with great anticipation as she placed her hand on her partner who sat next to her. He had already taken care of her earlier urge but she could feel it returning. The final match was set to begin.

Alice knew she would have to be careful with Zoe so she watched Zoe with great focus as she moved towards the woman. Zoe was not used to a sword like this and Alice grew a bit more confident, especially when she realized Zoe had a bit of a limp. Zoe stuck out first and Alice parried the blow while shoving her wrapped fist into Zoe’s face. Zoe didn’t realize that Alice had her hands wrapped and coated with glass still and had no idea what hit her as one eye lost all vision. Alice didn’t hesitate one bit as she walked behind Zoe and sliced Zoe’s back with her blade. Zoe screamed as glass was driven into her eye and the sword drew blood from her back. Zoe swung the blade around but Alice blocked it and punched the side of Zoe’s neck leaving more glass embedded in Zoe’s body. Zoe realized she was in trouble and tried to draw her blade in an effort to gain an advantage however Alice brought her sword down onto Zoe’s wrist. The crowd gasped and Levi moaned as Zoe’s hand dropped to the arena floor. Zoe fell to her knees and Alice walked behind the woman with both of her blades drawn. Zoe sobbed as Alice quickly placed the blades besides Zoe and in an X motion sliced Zoe’s neck causing blood to flood the arena floor. The crowd cheered as Zoe’s body collapsed onto the ground and Alice started to celebrate. Levi licked her lips as she and her companion left and Mike entered the pit to congratulate Alice. The award ceremony was broadcasted and the fans started to leave feeling a little disappointed that the fights were all over despite the purge still going on. They left as quickly and as quietly as they could since they knew that they only had protection from the guards while on the complex grounds.

Mike told Alice that he would escort her to the office as the crew worked on finishing up the show. Alice was led downstairs into a large complex that existed below the arena. Once inside he led her to an office and offered her a seat at a table inside. A gentleman came over with a cart which contained a clean uniform and various supplies that she could use to clean herself up with. “Would you like some food or something to drink madam?” the man asked. “Water and a sandwich would be great thanks” replied Alice as the man bowed and walked away. Mike sat down and started to speak. “Congratulations on your win Alice. As you know the price money is yours but please relax and enjoy yourself. I will be leaving in as soon as your food arrives so that you can clean up and eat. Once you are done press the button next to your seat and my employer will be alerted that you are ready to see him.” Once the sandwich arrived and Mike left as Alice began cleaning up the blood and wounds she had earned throughout the night. She put on the clean gi as she finished her sandwich and pressed the button. 

A few moments later the door opened and while Alice recognized Levi from earlier she didn’t know who the man was. Levi took a seat as the man walked over to shake Alice’s hand. “Well done Alice, I am quite impressed with your fighting tonight. My name is Bae and this is my wife Levi. Are you excited to collect your prize and head home once the purge is complete?” “Yes I am looking forward to spending my money as soon as I go home and get some rest” “Yes I would imagine so but before you do there is one last offer. You may leave and take the prize money or you can risk it all for an even bigger reward. Every year we give the champion the opportunity to fight a previous champion for a chance to enter the rank of all-time champion.” Alice was intrigued and responded “Interesting, what is in it for me should I choose to do so?” “If you choose to take me up on my offer you will fight to the death and if you win you will have anything you desire so long as you live.” “Okay who is the current champion then?” “That would be Levi” Alice turned and looked at the woman who sat there with a playful grin on her face. The woman blew Alice a kiss as she stared at Alice with determined interest from her chair. Alice enjoyed the idea of facing such a woman but at the same time knew she would be in for quite a fight. After thinking for a second more, Alice turned back to Bae and said “Fine I will do it then.” “Excellent please go through that door on the right into the arena and wait inside.” Alice got up and stared at Levi as she walked through the door. 

She entered the arena and saw a ring in the middle and she walked up to it. She climbed up the stairs into the ring and waited inside until the door opened again. Levi walked in wearing her own gi and Bae walked behind her as they closed the door. The two of them walked up to the opposite side of the ring and climbed inside. Bae went to the center and spoke “The three of us are the only ones that will be present for this fight. No weapons are present however there are a few features to be wary of.” He pressed a button and a hum filled the air as he said “The ropes of the ring are electrified. They won’t kill you but there is enough electricity to cause temporary paralysis so I would recommend caution. As the fight continues the turnbuckles will have blades that will stick out of them. Again nothing that will cause death but they will inflict a good amount of pain should you stumble into them. Last but not least there is a pool of water under the ring. Should the fight last longer than ten minutes the floor will retract and the two of you will fall into the water with the floor over you so you will not be able to escape until there is a victor.” Alice was not sure if she regretted her choice now that she was aware of the new environment.

Bae walked out of the ring and, the moment his feet touched the ground, the hum returned as the timer began. Alice saw the lust burning in Levi’s eyes and was not surprised that the woman was looking forward to this fight. The two women wasted no time locking arms in the center of the ring as they fought to push the other towards an edge. As Alice was pushing Levi towards the rope she was caught off guard as Levi swung to the side and tripped Alice, driving the woman to the mat inches from the rope. As Alice went to get up she felt Levi’s foot strike her and then a moment of blackness overcame her as she touched the rope. Levi pulled Alice’s limp body up and kissed the woman’s cheek as she pushed Alice into a turnbuckle. Alice started to regain her ability to move just as Levi moved in to start her attack. Alice tried to grab onto Levi as the woman started to drive her knees into Alice. Alice was able to fight back and blocked an attack long enough to start punching Levi. Alice managed to move from the corner before the blades appeared. Alice pushed Levi back as the women traded punches but Alice lost track of her position and again touched the rope and blacked out. She laid on the ground as Levi began to stroke Alice’s face and kissed her as she pulled her back up and tossed her into the nearby turnbuckle. Levi started to punch and kick Alice as the woman struggled to regain control of herself. This time the blades pushed out of the turnbuckle and into Alice’s back forcing a scream from her. Levi smiled wide and drove her knee into Alice to ensure that the blades dug in as deep as possible. Alice tried to free herself from the turnbuckle as Levi took the opportunity to punch Alice with one hand while reaching past Alice’s gi lapel with the other. Alice finally regained control of her body and punched towards Levi as she pushed herself off of the turnbuckle. Alice grabbed at Levi and forced the woman into a clinch as she began trying to gain an advantage. The women both fell into the rope and then to the floor. Alice managed to recover first this time and started to mount Levi in an attempt to succeed with an attack while the woman was stunned. Alice managed to strike several blows before Levi regained control of herself and managed to throw Alice to the side. The women got up and again Alice brought Levi into a clinch but while Levi blocked Alice’s knees she laughed and sunk her teeth into Alice’s neck. Alice screamed and broke the clinch as she reached to her neck and felt the blood. She looked at Levi who had a bloody grin on her face as she moved forward and drove her foot into Alice’s gut pushing Alice back into a turnbuckle with blades sticking out. Alice screamed again as Levi made use of the advantage and scored several punches and kicks to Alice until Alice freed herself again. Just as Alice went to throw a punch, Levi grabbed her hand and forced it away. Alice’s hand touched the rope and she was once again limp as Levi forced her back onto the turnbuckle. This time Levi pulled apart Alice’s top and fondled the woman’s breasts while she licked the blood that had trickled down Alice’s neck and in between her breasts. Alice struggled to regain control in order to stop Levi’s new style of attack. As Levi moaned Alice started to regain control of her body but Levi quickly grabbed Alice’s head and drove her knee into Alice knocking Alice into the rope and to the floor. Levi mounted Alice and sucked on the wound as she took her nails and started to dig into Alice’s skin. Alice whimpered as Levi peeled her skin from her body until she regained control and started to fight back. The two women rolled around trying to gain an advantage as a noise grow. 

The floor started to separate and Alice looked at Levi who had a glow in her eyes and a grin on her face. Alice felt a chill go down her spine as the floor opened until they both fell into the water below. Levi quickly removed her clothes and Alice was stunned at how quickly the woman was moving in the water. Alice removed her clothes also feeling that it would burden her. Levi had an excited look on her face and flexed her hands as she started to swim towards Alice. Alice grew cautious realizing that Levi was much more comfortable in the sea water they now swam in. Alice tried to make her move but Levi swam into the water and surprised Alice by pulling her under. Alice struggled to fight back but Levi grabbed Alice’s neck and dug her arm into Alice’s throat and started to claw Alice’s body with her free hand. Alice managed to free herself and swim to surface to find air after Levi had forced so much from within her. Levi quickly grabbed her again and pulled her back under digging her claws into her as Alice focused on trying to breathing. Levi kept slicing into Alice as the water filled with blood especially after Levi once again sunk her teeth into Alice’s body. Alice felt her body start to become weak from the struggle and Levi managed to pull Alice under the water one last time and after kissing her she pulled Alice deeper into the water while playfully using her nails on Alice’s body. Levi enjoyed every single moment as she removed the skin from Alice’s body. Bae watched on with excitement as Levi played with Alice’s body until she had enough and came to the surface of the bloody water with skin floating everywhere. Bae never forgot how beautiful Levi looked every year when she exited the water. She glowed as the water and blood dripped off of her gorgeous body. She smiled a very satisfied smile as she walked over to him knowing that the fun was only half over.

Bae took her hand and they walked across the room as the floor slid back into place. While Levi was enjoying the taste of her victims' blood, Bae brought her over to the corner and told her to raise her hands. She hungered for his blood but complied. Bae walked over towards her carrying the staves he collected earlier. Levi looked at the hardwood covered in blood and wondered what he had in mind. He took one staff and attached it to some straps from the ceiling and secured her wrists to each end with leather. He took the other staff and secured her ankles to each end as well. After he pulled the rope to the top straps holding the staff and she was lifted off the ground. Emotions such as curiosity, desire, anger and pleasure ran through her. She knew that the night would start as it did every year. Bae walked in front of her holding the red hot iron that would be used to brand yet another win onto her. She gritted her teeth as Bae thrust the iron at her thigh without a warning. She screamed as he stepped back and checked the mark next to the number of existing ones. After cleaning the brand Bae walked behind her. He returned naked and holding a crop in his hand. Cries of pain and pleasure echoed through the room as he proceeded to use the crop. By the time he lowered the crop Levi's body burned all over. He closely examined her and smiled at the progress. He could tell she was almost ready. He put the crop down and she wondered what was next. He returned and she smiled as he went to kneel before her. "I am glad you know your place baby." She said with a smile. He blew her a kiss and smiled as he responded "Don't worry, I know exactly what my place is. Now for you. You will cum and shower me in your cum. You will keep cumming until I tell you to stop." Her eyes went wide as she realized what he was about to do. He smile grew bigger as he let the news settle in. He blew a kiss and said "Begin". Pleasure ripped through Levi's body as the orgasm came sudden and hard. She gasped, moaned, and cried out as her cum shot hard onto Bae. Bae drank in the beautiful liquid as it flowed over him and enjoyed every minute. Levi couldn't decide if she wanted the orgasm to stop despite the pain from earlier because it all felt so wonderful. She hated that Bae had this much control but loved the feeling he brought. Finally he told her to stop and she stared at him as he got up. Bae looked and saw that he had succeeded. Levi was baring her fangs and he said "Hello beautiful. Do you want to play now?" "I will make you pay once I get out of this" she replied. She gasped as he ran the crop over the soaking wet lips of her pussy. "I bet you will. Don't move a muscle." With that he lowered her down and undid the straps. She stood perfectly still but kept her eyes locked on him. Levi wanted blood now and intended to extract it from him.

Bae stood in front of her grinning and she wanted so badly to wipe the smile from his face. "Let's dance." With that she charged forward. She punched him in the side which he absorbed and countered with a punch to her chest. The blow irritated her and she responded by raking her nails across his bare chest. The move gave her the moment she needed and she followed up with a kick that forced him to bend over. She immediately followed up with driving her knee into his face. As he fell onto his back she grabbed the blood soaked staff and pinned his chest against the ground. She smiled as she knew she had him right where she wanted. He didn't try to struggle and instead stuck his lips out as to kiss her. She bent over and bit the lip hard, splitting it and sucked the blood out as she kissed him. The taste pushed her over even more and she thought she saw him smile as she sat up and the bent down to sink her teeth into him. Bae was smiling as she drank. She drew enough to keep him right where he was and after sitting back up she dug her nails into his side. She enjoyed his reaction and continued her onslaught. Pain and pleasure washed over Bae and the enjoyment Levi felt distracted her from realizing that he was rock hard and that his cock was rubbing against her. She licked up some more blood and finally realized what her body was crying for. With a quick move she took his cock inside her and the sensation erupted within her. She moaned with pleasure as she rocked back and forth while continuing to dig her claws across his body. Her desire was so strong that she was soon clawing her huge breasts as the orgasm built and finally ripped through her. Bae moaned with pleasure as he felt her trembling against his cock. He begged for more and it drove her to grind harder and harder. She glanced over his body covered in blood, sweat and her cum. The sight pushed her to the edge again and all she barely heard Bae say “Do it”. Her body trembled as the sensation exploded within her and he screamed as she failed to notice her hands digging into his chest. Bae was himself awash in the sensation of pleasure and when he looked up he saw the look on her face as she said “Cum inside me baby” and with that he could hold back no longer. The room erupted in a combined scream as they both climaxed. Levi could feel the cum erupt out of his cock within her and she felt an orgasm like no other take over her body. They slowly rode out the high they experienced and Levi slipped off of his cock. Their breathing was hard as Levi started to lick the numerous wounds she had created all over his body. “Such a good kitty” said Bae. Levi purred and rested her head on his chest so she could hear the sound of his heart beating as they both drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
